The Don't Ever Read or Else Diary
by iminlovewJames
Summary: Hermione Granger has a diary, which would be horrible if anyone read it, especially, ...wait i can't tell u!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, or any of that cool stuff  
  
A/N: I may do some inside joke type things in my fic so I'll try to explain them in (blah) during the fic!  
  
Thankx: I would like to thank my beta-reader padfootz_luvr, she rocks, I have horrible grammar so, ya  
  
Chapter 1: On the Train  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I only say dear me because saying dear journal, or dear diary is so very trite, it's really just a way for people to look less psychotic than talking to themselves. Random Point #1: I over analyze, WAY TOO MUCH! Everything you need to know about me: My friends: Here is a shocker: Harry, Ron, and of Course Ginny I love just sitting and talking with them, boys w/Ginny & ANYTHING BUT QUIDDITCH w/ Ron & Harry, I swear is there anything else those two think about??? Favorite Class: Charms I love it, very fun. I absolutely hate divination, not sure if that counts though, since I dropped out, I know, me, a drop out! MY LEAST FAVORITE PERSON (if you can call him that) IS DRACO MALFOY! I hate him because he is: conceited, unkind, inconsiderate, untrustworthy, dishonorable, unfriendly, selfish, cold, cynical, self-centered, and an all around git! I also hate the way he can just prance around the school and have every girl after him, he's not even attractive, ok so that's a lie but it doesn't matter! Random Point #2: if I ever like Draco Malfoy let this book yell obscene things at me, I would deserve it! Well, it's now 10:30 at night and I can't wait to see if I made Head Girl, they tell us on the train now, thanks to some gloaters (percy). Bye! Love, Hermione Granger  
  
P.S. This book will show rude insults, like the marauder's map at anyone who reads this unless they say 'I love Draco Malfoy' hehehe no one will think to say that.  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I MADE HEAD GIRL! I'm so happy! Bad news Draco Malfoy is Head Boy, excuse me while I throw up my chocolate frog! g2g Harry and Ron are looking at me weird, gotta ask what's up!  
  
Love, HG head girl HG Hermione Granger  
  
Dear Me,  
  
note to self, curse Harry, Ron and Draco, ferret-boy, into the oblivion! Here's what happened on the train:  
  
G(Ginny): You look great Hermione, I'm so glad you did something about your hair, it looks great. You really look fabulous!  
  
M (me): Thanks Ginny, you too, you hair looks great now, it looks so dark, you can barely tell you're a Weasly.  
  
R(ron): I know that's what I said  
  
H(harry): You look really great Ginny (ya, he flushed major right here, well so did ginny, but obviously!)  
  
M: Harry, Ron what's wrong you keep looking at me funny??!??!  
  
R: **actually I couldn't understand him through his stutter!?**  
  
H: He means, wow! Hermione you look great, well that's an understatement, you actually look, well, hot  
  
M: Harry!?  
  
G: they're right you know.\  
  
M: Come on guys, it's me Hermione, and for Godsake Ron close your gapping mouth  
  
G: Congrats on making head girl 'Mione, that's so great!  
  
H: Congrats Herm  
  
R: incomprehensible  
  
M: Come on Ron!  
  
H: since you obviously don't see it 'mione I'll tell you: 1st your hair, wow, 2nd you smile, 3rd your legs, 4th your complexion, and 5th errr..., Gin?  
  
G: He means your—  
  
M: Stop! NO!, d, d, don't tell me!  
  
G: Who made head boy?  
  
M: Uggh, Drac-  
  
**Cue Draco at the compartment door**  
  
D(Draco): Surprised you'd even show up Mudblood, after last years toil with Voldemort**(Ron flinched @ name)**(hehehe Voldie Poo**inside joke, don't ask**)  
  
Me: We won remember?  
  
D: Oh I remember Mudblood  
  
M: You seemed almost civilized when you helped us  
  
D: Shut up! That didn't happen!  
  
M: Oh, yes it did. What do you want anyway, Malfoy?  
  
D: What no rude nicknames Grander? Prefects and Heads meeting in about 2 min, 3rd compartment to the front.  
  
M: Guess not, thanks then  
  
D: "Oh, I just can't wait to see you again Granger! (sarcastic)  
  
M: I've got to go guys c you later!  
  
**Meeting**  
  
costume ball on Halloween  
  
talent contest, in Feb, Muggle style  
  
Valentine's Ball  
  
exchange students from Beabaton (Fleur is same year as the golden trio, someone else was in the triwiz. tourney)  
  
end of year ball  
  
graduation ball  
  
**note 2 self, buy 4 ball dresses! Seteslapetus!**  
  
Love,  
  
HGHG 


End file.
